


Home is Wherever I'm With You

by Evondahlkilledthelocals



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluffy, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MELODY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evondahlkilledthelocals/pseuds/Evondahlkilledthelocals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal and Dom have a child to care for now. <i>You</i> need me, Eames. I love you, you idiot, and I will hunt you down no matter how far you run</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is Wherever I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this drabble as a birthday gift for Melody (princess-joseph on tumblr :3). Happy birthday love! Enjoy!

Arthur took a deep breath, letting it go as he curled up further in his bed sheets under the dim light provided by the moon shining into the room. His brow furrowed, arm reaching out to seek the warmth that was once there the night before. Arthur huffed, propping himself up to look around the room with barely open eyes. He caught sight of Eames, sitting next to him and staring. His expression was barely visible to Arthur, instead a pale silhouette surrounded in a blue glow. Eames let a dejected noise escape, though he attempted to cover it with a laugh. Arthur frowned at him, sitting up fully so that the sheets pooled around his naked waist and his pale chest was visible. Arthur noted he looked as though he was glowing, watching Eames’ reaction curiously.

Eames sighed, rubbing a hand over his face as he did, “Arthur…”

“Eames…what are you doing up? Come back to bed…” Arthur muttered, watching in child like confusion. He noticed the bags near Eames’ feet for the first time, frowning at the sight of them. Returning his gaze to Eames, Arthur paused before speaking, “Eames…are…are you leaving me?”

“Things have gone haywire, Arthur,” Eames whispered, shaking his head with a hesitant look, “I…look, it’s going to be temporary love, I promise. I’ll be back as soon as I get these tossers off my back. I saw some blokes at the market today and I think they followed me, but I lost their trail. They know I’m here though.”

“Eames,” Arthur chided, shaking his head as he reached out to set one hand on Eames’ knee, “Stay with me tonight. We can leave in the morning. There is literally nothing we can do at two in the morning, is there?”

“I have a bloke that owes me a favour,” Eames muttered, shrugging, “He’s picking me up in thirty minutes down by L'Arc de Triomphe…”

“I’m coming with you.”

“Arthur it is…”

“Eames, if you say too dangerous, I will castrate you. I swear to god,” Arthur mumbled as he moved to get out of bed. Eames stared at his naked body hungrily, reaching out to settle his hands on Arthur’s naked waist. He pulled Arthur into his lap, smirking as Arthur draped his arms over Eames’ shoulders. Arthur gave him a soft smile, one he reserved for special occasions and when they were alone, “You know I would follow you anywhere you big oaf.”

“But Mal and Dom need you…”

“No,” Arthur shook his head, leaning down to press his lips to Eames’ own gently, relaxing into Eames’ hold, “Mal and Dom have a child to care for now. _You_ need me, Eames. I love you, you idiot, and I will hunt you down no matter how far you run.”

“Love you too, yeah? Love, I just…thank you.”

Arthur would wake up the next morning in Mombasa in Eames’ bed, alone. But it wasn’t that Eames left, if the smell of coffee assaulting his senses was any indication. He would get up eventually to join Eames in the kitchen but for once, Arthur was happy enough to stay in bed and take in the familiar smell of Eames in the bed sheets.


End file.
